


Call Your Girlfriends

by Lil_Jei



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, One person pov, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony & The Women He Loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Your Girlfriends

Title: Call Your Girlfriends  
Author: Lil Jei  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairings: Oh god I’m writing het…Tony/Wendy, Tony/Kate, Tony/Ziva, Tony/Jeanne  
Wd Ct: 1,387  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: The song, show, and characters aren’t mine and I make no money off them.  
Written For: NCIS_Verse  
Prompted By: Poster By  [ **lotrangel17**](http://lotrangel17.livejournal.com/)  
A/N: I added some more women than what was on the poster.  
Summary: Tony & The Women He Loves

Inspired By: <http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/5875/tony1x.jpg>

_Baltimore-Wendy_  
   
Wendy had spoiled him for all the other women out there. He’d always wanted her, ever since he was schoolboy with a crush. And when they’d met up all these years later his infatuation with her had returned. And lucky him she’d returned his love and then some. They’d sped past all the bases and straight into living with each other. And he couldn’t have been more happy or so he thought.  
   
She’d said “yes” last night and he’d finally gotten the ring resized for her and everything. They’d spent that night in bed drinking cheap champagne and sucking on chocolate covered strawberries. He’d never felt so alive than when she her arms wrapped around him while she slept. He’d spent a few more hours after she’d drifted off just looking at her. She was so beautiful and she was all his, finally.  
   
He could see their future and it was going to be a good one. It would have a nice house in a nice neighborhood with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and even the dog. He could see it clear as day and no matter how scary a set future was to him, the ultimate playboy he couldn’t help but long for it. And Wendy would be the perfect wife for him and he’d try to be the best husband he could be.  He knew he should go to bed though, he had a long day ahead of him, he hated stakeouts with a passion he thinks as he finally lets his eyes close and his arms tighten around her.  
   
 _Year Two-Kate_  
   
He always tried not to fall anyone he worked with. That never brought him anything good. And if he was honest he was still reeling from Wendy throwing his ring back in his face and walking out. But then his world tilted on its axis when Kate walked into his life. He knew it was one sided though, he’d walked in on Gibbs fucking her like a bull in heat. And that was when he knew he just didn’t have what it took to keep a women like her.  
   
So he stopped trying. He didn’t really want her anyway. Oh who was he kidding, she was the ultimate kind of woman in his eyes. And she was what she wanted. But he knew looking at the blonde bimbo in bed next to him that Kate would never fall for him. Not with his reputation and certainly not when she could have Gibbs nailing her to the wall every night. No Tony knew he’d have to give her up; he would continue scoring with the club chicks and just admire her from afar. He knew better than to dream, he’d learned that lesson a long time ago.  
   
 _Year Four-Ziva_  
   
She was his Israeli firecracker. She was a dynamo in bed and out of it. She was just as likely to kick him in the balls as she was to suck them. He had learned early on to do as she says and take what she gives. He had broken Gibbs rule with her because he just didn’t give a fuck about them lately. And when Ziva had tackled him to the floor of his apartment one night he’d just gone with it.  
   
And he didn’t regret it, not really. He knew she wasn’t good for him. She controlled him just as much as she controlled the rest of her life. Nobody knew about them and she told him with steel in her voice that nobody ever would. He would have a hot night of sex with her and when he’d wake up in the morning she’d be gone. They weren’t using each other, not necessarily, he felt passion for her and he knew she had the same feelings but some days when he woke up and looked at the cold empty spot on the bed next to him he couldn’t help but feel he was the whore in the relationship.  
   
But he never turned her away. He knew that it would stop on her terms. Every time he mentioned going their separate ways she’d show up in his bedroom that night and suck him until he woke up. And then she’d ride him til he begged, until begged for just a little more. He was always begging for her, even when she wasn’t there, his body was hoping she would be, and he was beginning to hate it.  
   
 _Year Four 1/2-Jeanne_  
   
She was his fake girlfriend and he knew this. But damn it if she didn’t feel real when she lay in his arms. He hadn’t felt like this since Wendy. And he knew that’s when he started spiraling in regards to the case. He hated being undercover and lying to everybody but he especially hated lying to her. If only they’d met in a club, bar, or hell even the supermarket. He would have loved to meet Jeanne anywhere but through NCIS.  
   
He’d thought Wendy was perfect for him and when she’d left it had hurt way down deep. And now here he was guilty of doing the same thing to Jeanne. He knew there would be no happy ending. But he couldn’t help but hope for one. Maybe them moving in together would be a good thing. Jenny sure as shit hadn’t sounded like she minded the advancement. Of course as long as Tony towed her line he didn’t think she’d interrupt his fantasy life until she had to.  
   
He just had to visit her tomorrow after he appeared in the office for a bit to give her his present and they’d have some time to themselves. He knew he was making a wish out of nothing. But when he looked at Jeanne he knew in another life they would have been perfect. He knew if he had been something else other than an agent he would give up anything he had to so he could have her. But here in this life, he didn’t have that luxury, if he was being honest he never had.  
   
 _Year Six 1/2-Nobody_  
   
Tony felt old. That’s all it was he knew. He hadn’t had sex with anyone other than his hand in so long that he couldn’t remember. But he didn’t miss it, at least he didn’t miss the sex. He missed the body in his arms, the perfume lingering on his sheets, and having someone to call his own. But he didn’t miss the forced hook ups or the uncomfortable morning afters. Ziva, Tim, and Abby all teased him these days about his lack of love life. But that didn’t bother him much, he usually just ignored them.  
   
But today had become too much. He had looked at albums the night before and a melancholy had settled over him and it hadn’t dissipated at all when he’d gotten to work. He knew why he was so morose and down, it was the date of his proposal to Wendy. And every year around this time he got this way. But Abby had gotten in his face about his emo-ness and said she’d set him up on a blind date. He’d been this close to telling her to fuck herself when Gibbs had come in and interrupted.  
   
Instead he’d texted her and told her he wouldn’t talk to her for a very long time if she did that. She’d come to him during her break looking so upset that he’d been shocked when she hugged him. He’d had to tell the truth then. He couldn’t let her be so upset when he couldn’t help it. For once he told someone the truth, he whispered into her ear as she hugged him some more, “Abs for once please leave it. I’m happier now than ever before. You know why this day hits me so hard but don’t worry. I must be growing up but I promise I’m fine, better than fine actually.” She’d pulled away then and looking at him with the most serious expression on her face she whispered, “Pinky swear.”Then they’d laughed at each other and that had been that. He knew he’d told her the truth and no matter how lonely he got at nights he’d never been more at peace with his wants and needs and that was all that mattered.  
  



End file.
